Alex Laventi
Alex Laventi (born December 16, 1984) is an Italian mixed martial arts fighter and a professional wrestler. Laventi is signed as an MMA fighter with International Shoot Fighting League and as a professional wrestler with United Wrestling League. Laventi is an MMA fighter since he was 19 years old. After two years, Laventi left MMA for professional wrestling and worked as a wrestler for three years. Early life Alex Laventi was born in Verona, Italy. However, he started training in Germany. It was there that he met with his future ISFL and United-WL colleague Heiko Jussianen. Early MMA career (2003-2005) Laventi had his first MMA fight, in 2003, with 19 years of age, only a day after his 19th birthday. He lost his debut fight to Andreas Koeller, where Laventi was KO'd at round 4. In February, Laventi was supposed to have an MMA fight with fellow Italian Giancarlo Parisi, but Laventi broke his ankle in training. Two months later, he recovered, and then defeated Parisi, by submission. In May, he defeated Wayne Angel, by KO. Alex Laventi's next fight was only in August, where he defeated future ISFL colleague Akona Masilela, by submission. One month later, they had a rematch, where Masilela won by submission, thus handing Laventi his first submission loss of his career. Only at January of 2005, Laventi would have another fight. And another loss, this time to Kazushi Maruyama. After a loss to Andrew Schoemann, in March, Laventi announced that he was leaving the MMA, and would enter to professional wrestling. Early professional wrestling career (2005-2008) After 8 months of training, Laventi had his first professional wrestling match, which was a win. He worked in Italy until 2007. He was undefeated for three months. In June, after losing his streak, Laventi had an elbow dislocation, when the elbow went completely out of the socket after a botched Diving Splash, but he continued the match, which he won. Laventi, who was a heel, became a face due to his efforts and was largely praised by the attendance. He would return to wrestle in August. Until his return, he became a temporary commentator. He returned in August, still as a face. After a year, Laventi started to think about jumping back to MMA, but wasn't sure about that. But he would only confirm this on October of 2007. Before that, in January, Laventi left Italy and went to Canada. There, Laventi haven't had the same success the achieved in Italy. A bit disappointed Laventi would then announce in October, that he would return to MMA. His last professional wrestlling match before his return, was in April of 2008. Return to MMA (2009-present) After a seven month break, Laventi returned to MMA. He would end that year with a 3-2 record. After only having one fight in 2010, which he lost, he had 13 fights in 2011 and 2012 combined (6 in 2011 and 7 in 2012), with 7 wins and 6 losses. In 2013, Laventi never fought, since he opened an MMA school in his hometown of Verona. In 2014, he was approached by the founder of the International Shoot Fighting League, Bruno de Barros, who is the owner also, of United Wrestling League. International Shoot Fighting League (2014-present) Laventi signed with ISFL, in April. On May 24th, he had his first ISFL fight, when he defeated Akona Masilela, after a KO. As it was a tournament to crown the inaugural ISFL World Openweight Champion, he qualified to the quarter-finals of the tournament. On May 27th, he had a KO victory over Kenneth Murray after a High Kick to the face. So, with the win, he qualified to the semi-finals. On June 7th, at ISFL 1: The Beginning, Laventi defeated Mikaël Bonhomme, by KO, after kicking the Belgian in the head. But he lost the final to Kieran Bordin on the same night. He had a rematch for the title at ISFL 2: Bordin vs. Laventi, but he lost again to Kieran Bordin after being KO'd due to a Belly to Belly Suplex. United Wrestling League (2014-present) Laventi also, in April, signed with United-WL. He is part of stable called Shoot Fighters, a heel stable made by five ISFL fighters. Laventi's United-WL debut, was on July 4th, 2014, at Friday Night League, losing a match to Khaki. He was involved in the beatdown after the main event, where he and the rest of the Shoot Fighters, brutally attacked Michael Jaques Wade and Jamal Harris, after Michael and Jamal tried to attack Predrag Jerkovic. In wrestling Finishing moves Verona driver (Modified Emerald Flowsion) 2005-2008, 2014-present KO punch - 2014-present Signature moves Spear - 2005-2008, 2014-present Double leg takedown - 2014-present Triangle hold - 2005-2008, 2014-present MMA record (ISFL only) Win - 1-0 - Akona Masilela - KO (double leg takedown) - ISFL Tournament Day 1 - 6:52 Win - 2-0 - Kenneth Murray - KO (high kick) - ISFL Tournament Day 2 - 10:03 Win - 3-0 - Mikaël Bonhomme - KO (High Kick) - ISFL 1: The Beginning - 7:33 Loss - 3-1 - Kieran Bordin - TKO (Mounted Punches) - ISFL 1: The Beginning - 6:36 - For the ISFL World Openweight Championship Loss - 3-2 - Kieran Bordin - KO (Belly to Belly Suplex) - ISFL 2: Bordin vs. Laventi - 6:29 - For the ISFL World Openweight Championship Category:ISFL fighters Category:United-WL wrestlers